


Duet

by besamemuchooooo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamemuchooooo/pseuds/besamemuchooooo
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1

一个男孩在干呕，Cristiano没有理会，将刀刃利落地插进肥胖男人的胸前。在某些特定场合他喜欢用传统的冷兵器，比如狭窄的巷道、光线幽暗的卧室，下起手来会有几分古典主义悲剧色彩。乌红的血液从尸体身下快速蔓延，Cristiano灵巧地一跳，顺便躲过了男人死前因过分恐惧产生的排泄物。

“你去把匕首拔了。”他对呕得有声有色的男孩发出第一道指示。

“我？我……没试过……”男孩弯着腰看向他，下垂的眼眶边上挂着点水光，弄得像在为逝者唱悼词似的。

Cristiano把一句“操”咽回肚子里，他口气亲切地说，“亲爱的，看着我，你觉得我第一次动刀子是去刺什么？屠宰场里倒吊的猪吗？哦，这是个不错的主意，你可以想象地上是一头猪。现在去试试拔出来，不要太快，血不会溅出来的。”

男孩静了一会儿，然后慢慢挪过去，小心翼翼地让自己不踩到那摊污物，他蹲下身，伸手握住匕首，颤巍巍地往外带了带。

手很不错，Cristiano在脑子里随便评估了一下，然后提醒道：“如果你继续慢吞吞地捣来捣去，用不了十分钟，很快能有幸见到一颗热腾腾的心脏——”

一小股血像被刺破的红墨水囊似的喷出来，浇在Cristiano钟爱的匕首与握住匕首的那只手上。

“——我都还没见过呢。”

Cristiano补充完后半句话，呆了半秒钟，将那句“操”扬眉吐气地骂了出来。

男孩用另一只干净清白的手捂住嘴，他好像又要吐了。

“听着，你现在有两个选择，”Cristiano拽住那只手，粗暴地把他拉到身边，“要么你随便找家路边诊所，用脸蛋的魅力让温柔女医生打消报警念头，给你一杯温水、两枚药片帮忙止吐。要么你现在就他妈的别吐了。”

这话效果立竿见影，他看见对方尽了最大努力站起来，虽然姿势可笑得好像他才是被袭击的那个。

“我很抱歉，我不是有意的。”男孩小声说。

“如果你是有意的，我不介意待会儿补上两刀，但现在我们快走吧，呃……你叫什么来着？”

“James。我把匕首还给你？”他用T恤下摆的内侧迅速擦掉刀身的血珠，脸色苍白，神情专注，铁锈味带了点腥臭，从黏黏糊糊的指尖窜到Cristiano的鼻子里。

老练的杀人者没说什么，接过匕首插回羊皮刀鞘，两三步穿过小巷，钻进下一条偏僻而隐秘的道路。

因为亲爱的James的技术失误（他根本没什么技术可言），Cristiano不得不放弃正常路线，带着他绕到旧城区边缘再往回走，这样能有效避开绝大部分路人、醉鬼、买卖药物的疯子与巡视的警察。身后的新人始终保持着沉默，这是个识趣之举，但Cristiano老是忍不住回头看他有没有不小心被甩远。

“你不会再吐出来了吧？”

“不会。”James答道。“我好多了，之前只是血腥味有点冲。”

“你会习惯的，除非每次都挑鼻炎时出任务。”

“我很少感冒。”James老实地回答，年轻英俊的脸庞看上去像个独自闯荡魔窟的超级英雄。

Cristiano怀疑他根本没理解自己刚才的幽默感，耸了耸肩问：“你的名字怎么拼？”

“J-A-M-E-S，”他一板一眼地拼写，然后又有点不好意思地补充，“不过发音跟007不一样。”

“哇哦，Jimmy。”Cristiano故意念道，“007有杀人执照，不过你的Cristiano可没有，他要带着你东躲西藏，而不能直接跳上阿斯顿马丁离开。”

James看上去很想纠正他不要那么喊，但张了张嘴又闭上，挣扎半天才回了句：“好的，原来你叫Cristiano。”

“Jorge难道没告诉你我叫什么？他怎么说的，‘James，今天你去跟咱们业绩排行第一的金牌杀手见个习，但具体名字你可以自己去搜索维基百科’？”

“哦不，他说了你叫Ronaldo。”James飞快地辩解。“他也没说你是金牌杀手。”

要不是这小家伙二十分钟前还对着死人瑟瑟发抖，Cristiano几乎要怀疑他是Jorge派来给自己找茬的。

“你想怎么叫就怎么叫吧。”毫无疑问就是金牌的杀手先生翻了个白眼。“顺便一提我的大名是Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro，反正这名字如今也查不到任何信息了。”

他的见习新人再次陷入郑重其事的沉默。

今夜月光相当吝啬，对杀手而言是再友好不过的天气，他们谨慎地穿梭在一排棚屋背面，偶尔有粗俗的咒骂与卖春的呻吟声为黑暗伴奏。背后的James突然开口，语调与背景音相比显得格格不入：“你的车呢，Cris？”

Cristiano差点踢飞脚边一个啤酒瓶。

他急速改变脚腕的方向，把这个踉踉跄跄的酒瓶推到墙边，与一堆半碎的砖头为伍。廉价啤酒的气味跟随最后几滴液体一同淌出，险些沾湿他去年在米兰定制的牛津鞋。

“上一次被这么叫时，我还在家乡帮忙扫大街呢，不过，好吧，James，既然我说了你想怎么喊都行。但你下次最好挑个时机，我本来正数着棚屋里那个女人叫床能持续多长时间，被你这么深情地一开口，几乎要弄错以为她叫的是我了。”

“对、对、对不起……”James磕磕巴巴地道歉，随即很多余地解释道：“我没注意……”

Cristiano又一次回头，在夜色中巧妙地捕捉到年轻人脸上的红晕。

“托你的福，它还呆在离尸体不远的某个泊车位里，并且明天我要去交一大笔超时罚单，作为守法公民。”

“我愿意替你赔偿。”James坚决地说。

Jorge那个老糊涂，是不是把他该参加童子军夏令营的侄子错送到我这里来了——他不得不这样怀疑。

他们在夜里十一点多回到Mendes人力资源公司，这是座灰头土脸的独栋三层建筑，楼下两层分别租给了陶艺教室和足球主题酒吧，咣咣铛铛的声响震得Cristiano想翻白眼。他拎着有可能是Jorge侄子的James转到后门，在标着“员工专用”的电梯面板上敲下一串密码直上三楼。走廊尽头的总经理办公室仍亮着灯，他毫不客气地推开门，大大咧咧地开口：“这次佣金多收5%，我不知道自己什么时候还接了个保姆的活儿。”

躲在电脑显示器与一堆文件夹之间的中年男人探出头：“我把他交给你的时候不是说了是新手吗？”

“显然我们理解的定义不太一样。”Cristiano坐在进门第一把椅子上，从夹克内袋翻出耳钉往耳朵上扎。“我以为是指杀人的新手，但你带来的是初次堕入社会泥沼的双腿打颤的纯洁小羊羔。”

“也没有差很多。”Jorge Mendes摊了摊手，随和地询问在Cristiano身后站得笔直的James，“你感觉怎么样？”

三秒钟后James轻声回答：“没有想象中艰难。”

“不然呢，我让你拔个刀子，又不是去拔那把插在石头里的剑。”Cristiano觉得自己这笑话说得实在高明，于是大笑了几声，随后想起James好像是跟自己有那么点文化与品位上的隔阂，笑声便戛然而止。

“我很高兴你能这么想。”Jorge的头重新缩回电脑后面。“你会很快成长的，James，马德里比麦德林安全、舒适，但也为你准备了足够多的挑战。现在，Cristiano，我们可以谈谈这次任务了，包括你关心的佣金。”

Cristiano做了个鼓掌的手势，脚尖一蹬地板，椅子轻巧地转了180度，正对上James专注的目光与挺拔得有些僵硬的身姿。

“呃……”Cristiano有些尴尬地解释道，“James，他的意思就是我们要谈一下正事，而你可以出去了。”

“哦，好。”James有些慌乱地眨了眨眼睛。

他转过身要离开，Cristiano从背后喊道：“等等！右手边第三间是淋浴房，去把你身上那些乱七八糟的东西洗干净了！愿意的话喷点香水，洗手台上全是我的。”

“所以他真的不是你的侄子？”

“我的侄子正在葡萄牙上大学，我只在产房见过他。”Jorge冷静地说着，一边为这桩业务的完成进行登记。“James的父亲十多年前曾跟我合作，后来手受了伤，回哥伦比亚做一点咖啡和可可的生意。”

“如果我受了伤，就只能回马德拉打渔了。”Cristiano点评道。

“他儿子是个身家清白——至少他们自己这么认为——的大学生，今年夏天刚毕业，正打算进入建筑工程公司就职，直到一颗榴弹丢向他父母开往种植园的吉普车。”

“……啊，那挺遗憾的。”Cristiano干巴巴地表示。“时隔多年的寻仇吗？”

“不，赶上了游击队交火。”Jorge简洁地说。“所以我托了当地的朋友传话，让他来欧洲试试。”

“试试怎么重蹈父辈的覆辙？”

“为什么不说是重现昔日的辉煌？”Jorge掏出烟斗，慢条斯理地来回点着火。“你仔细看过他的眼睛吗？”

“看过，像烟铺里经常被醉鬼老爸打耳光而哭红双眼的弗洛琳达。”

“耳洞会腐蚀眼神经，Cristiano，你真是个瞎子。”Jorge不耐烦地吐出一个烟圈。“他很像年轻时候的你。”

29岁的Cristiano不自在地摸了摸耳钉。

“不会吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

Cristiano给James找了个住处，一间廉价公寓，因为他既不知道James能在这儿呆多久，也不知道他会活多久。Jorge把新人的环境适应课程全部交给他，他可以挑些任务带着James一块儿上，只要别搞砸了，年轻人会得到最低级别的佣金。

“要是他不小心搞砸了呢？”Cristiano心存怀疑。

“那关我什么事呢？”Jorge讶异地反问，口气像是在说“那我也没办法帮他起死回生呀”。

为了不让拥有悲惨命运——哈，谁活着不悲惨呢——的年轻人过早在马德里街头流浪，也为了对名义上的上司表示一定的尊敬与服从，Cristiano答应了这个要求——暂时照顾James，一定程度上对他的生命负责，尽量帮他熟悉业务并培训技巧。他可不保证自己能完成计划，驯兽师与猎人从来不是两项能并修的职业。

事实上，当他告别Jorge走到一楼酒吧，冲已经换好干净衣服坐在最不起眼角落的James打了声招呼，并看到他小心翼翼穿越狂吼的人群朝自己蹭过来时，他确实感觉自己领了只紧张兮兮的幼犬。

“你不介意住得差一点，嗯？”他把钥匙抛过去，James准确地接到，然后摇摇头。“房租是多少？”

“房租，多么久违的单词。”Cristiano将他推进门，“别担心，这房子属于我的一个朋友，他一年里有360天都在跟女人厮混。”

“他不常回来？”

“他死在女人身上了。”

空气再度陷入凝滞，Cristiano望着James震惊的眼神，哈哈大笑。

“一个小小的忠告而已。”他拍拍比自己矮一个头的年轻人肩膀。

“明天我会来找你，我们慢慢来，从熟悉枪械开始。你应该也挺擅长、对不起，我是说挺适合用刀的，之前握的姿势很科学。”Cristiano将匕首又取了出来，这一次是连着刀套一起。“值得纪念的一晚，不是吗？它属于你了，无聊的时候可以随便玩，但不要用来削水果。”

James接过刀，他的手指修长，皮肤白皙，骨节还没有因长年握持器械而变形，视觉上确实是一副适合切割与流血的好光景。Cristiano友善地握住那只手。

“伤口水泡与老茧是你未来的好朋友。”

James抿了抿唇，指尖在他掌心跳了跳。

“我感觉到了。”

“听上去不妙，我应该重视自己的手部护理。”Cristiano感喟地叹了口气。“如果哪天死在巴伦西亚郊外，我可不想被匆匆赶来的乡村医生断定说‘瞧这双手，准是附近果农雇来摘橙子的短工’。”

James被这句话逗笑了。“不会的，你不会……嗯……”他似乎在为“死不得其所”找个温和的说法，不过很快放弃了。“你总能一击致命不是吗，你很厉害。”

“这评价很准确，但如果厉害的人都能保命，我们这行就不会永远紧缺人才。”

Cristiano把斜倚在门框边的上身弹正，冲闪烁出危险信号的昏黄灯管挥挥手。

“今晚你或许会做噩梦，熬个夜再睡吧。”

他走之后电灯又闪了好几下，可以肯定那位朋友生前从没换过灯泡。一只飞蛾在天花板上热烈地狂舞，James从墙角找了卷旧报纸将它击沉，灰尘洒到肩上，他掸了掸，神经质地把T恤卷起来闻了闻，血腥味已悄然无踪。

Cristiano第二天如约而至，只是缺了一道访客必备的礼节。他把车停在马路对面，背上一个花里胡哨的双肩包，像每次上门服务那样熟门熟路地溜达到James家门口，充满节奏感地叩了三下门。

“您好我们是社区居民委员会，请问您愿意进行一个简短的关于筹建社区活动中心的问卷调查吗？”

很快，眼前那道门发出欢迎来客的“吱呀”响声，Cristiano让枪管顺着门缝滑进去，抵住主人的腰。

“下午好，这是我忘记布置的第一课，安全教育。”他露出牙齿，兴高采烈地讲授道。

平生首次被一把枪对准的James在门后看了会儿，然后喊道，“Cris。”

“你难道不该来点更激烈的反应？”Cristiano把枪抛过去，顺势挤进屋里。“比如像昨晚那样泪光闪闪地挣扎一下。”

“因为我听出你的声音了。”James接过枪，小心地避免手指接触扳机，同时抗辩道，“我也没有哭。”

“行了，别这么郑重其事地捧着它，好像捧国王的敕令似的。”Cristiano坐到沙发上，两腿惬意地伸向地板。“那么你做噩梦了吗？”

“哦，没有……床虽然有点小但我睡得很好。昨晚我只简单地整理了下房间，现在正在做扫除。”

他说这话的表情一派诚恳，像个假期里在亲戚家度假因此积极帮忙做家务的好学生，皱皱巴巴的牛仔裤蹭了点白墙灰，挽起的裤脚还沾了点水迹，可以想象已在浴室忙活了一场。Cristiano对他的勤勉不置可否。

“把你的手洗干净，我们该开始一对一教学了。”

James慌慌张张跑去洗了个手又跑回来，以恭敬的姿态坐下。

“过来点儿，难道我会变出一个炸弹吗？”Cristiano不耐烦地拍拍沙发，于是James又挪到了他身边。

“在与你最忠实的伙伴们见面之前，我先确认一下，你以前接触过枪吗？”

这个在Cristiano看来属于寒暄性质的废话问题似乎把James难住了，他蹙眉思考了几秒钟答道：“算有一点吧，小时候，不过我不确定还留有多少印象。”

看来我低估了家世对一个人的影响，Cristiano在心里嘟哝道。他拉开背包，拿出五六样家伙放在咧开嘴的沙发上，再把之前那支放进去。

“你能说出几个名字？”

James认真地打量了一阵，甸起其中一支：“M1911，对吗？应该是个老家伙了，我父亲曾说过它比珍妮特的老歌更值得怀念。”

“格洛克17。”他拿起另外一支小些的，“这把很轻，我记得它拆起来很容易，有一点像……玩具枪？不过我并不懂行，只是瞎说的。”

“沙漠之鹰，点357口径，我在家见过点50的。”他好奇地拿起一把银色的大家伙。“那把太重了，两手都很难举起来，所以我很少去碰。其他的……”

Cristiano打断了接下来的作答，一把揽住他的脑袋并按在自己肩膀上：“很好，亲爱的，结业考试合格，我明天就给你颁发杀人执照，后天就正式上岗。”

“不、你不能……Cris！”James震惊地歪着头看他，急急忙忙地辩解。“我只是、只是把自己记得的都说出来，事实上我也不了解更多了，我没、没开过枪，最多只是帮着用棉布擦点油……”

受到惊吓的小伙子激烈地陈述着，头发蹭在Cristiano精心打理过的后脑勺上，他巩固了下被发胶塑造得一丝不苟的造型，然后拍拍James涨红的脸蛋。

“好的好的，别紧张，只是开个玩笑，我也不愿意派伙伴出任务半小时就去收尸。”

James坐直了眨着眼睛看他，这画面很容易让人联想到“泪汪汪”之类的形容词，Cristiano猜他小时候应该很容易就能要到糖果吃。

“要教你的还有很多，比如你不可能总有机会在口袋里藏把枪混过安检，又比如当你穿着沙滩裤，传统材料的刀具就不是个好选择。总之我可以接些低级别的活儿，”他说出“低级别”这个词时瘪了瘪嘴，好像受到某种程度贬低似的，“让你跟着多多观察与实践。”

“像昨天晚上吗？”

“没错。钱很少，但不累人，可以暂时当做工作之余的调剂。我们不是每时每刻都有机会刺杀内政大臣的。”他又开了个玩笑。

这回James好像已经免疫了。

人生首次扮演讲师角色的Cristiano兴致勃勃地给哥伦比亚年轻人上了堂免费私教课，由于学生的一知半解，他讲起来格外带劲，因为这意味着不管你说什么都能得到心满意足的反应。

“——至于夜间，哈，你能相信吗，现在都还有欧洲黑帮在枪上绑着手电去夜袭呢。”Cristiano以一个真实的笑话让讲话暂告一段落。

他的描述绘声绘色，又充满个人情感，十分引人入胜。同时他更像极了逮着机会就对亲戚家孩子吹嘘自己光荣历史的长辈，这在Cristiano较为乏味的社交生活中是不多见的。

“那你们通常怎么做？”James问。

Cristiano卸下一条由连续横槽组成的器具：“激光瞄准器、电筒，只要你愿意，可以给鱼骨导轨里加一大堆东西，包括摄像头。你在家里见过吗？”

James摇摇头：“我想父亲的枪只是些纪念品，为了应对不时之需。我们并没有用它们……”

他反应足够快，咽下了“杀人”两个字，不然这话听上去可有点讽刺。

“这没什么。”Cristiano毫不在意地说，“这就是人生的奇妙之处不是吗。”

James把那条鱼骨捏在手里，模仿着拆掉一个附件。

“可能我只有机会加装到第三个就死了。”他说。

“我保证，只要跟我在一起，这种结果不会发生。”Cristiano快活地仰起头，小麦色的耳垂边镶着白色光芒。

那枚耳钉似乎严重引起了James的兴趣，在接下来相当长的一段时间里，他都专心致志盯着Cristiano的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

3

由于轻度口吃兼性格内向，James很少与刚结交的人进行长谈，他往往选择自己听、别人说，来作为促进双方友情的手段。但即使是由习惯了应付热情奔放的祖国人民的James看来，Cristiano也未免太能说了，或者他其实很喜欢聊天。

当葡萄牙男人天马行空的话题已经从趁手的冷兵器一路发展为十字军东征题材的电影，他终于找到机会打断他的话。

“你要喝点什么吗？”

“冰箱里有什么？”

“只有两棵已经脱水的芹菜。”

Cristiano做了个呲牙的表情，一副被恶心到的样子：“把它们扔了吧，听上去像某种受到诅咒的植物。我认为应该随时注意对房子的打理，从地板到冰箱，这样就算人活得糟糕些，起码房屋还让你有个富人梦。现在，我们可以出去添置点家当，你注意到了吗？沙发都开口了。”

“这个可以以后再说。”James慢吞吞地表示。“我没有带很多钱过来。”

“哦，来吧，你没有带很多比索，但现在我们流通的是欧元。”

Cristiano朝他眨眨眼睛。

结果，他们不仅买了能囤满整个冰箱的新鲜食物，补足了缺失或老化的家具，还成功换了个新电灯泡。James记下了这笔开销的数字，打算加上停车罚单的金额一起偿还，但后者坚决地拒绝了。

“打个比方的话，这点钱相当于我接到委托去杀一个嗜赌如命的丈夫，妻子拿得出的委托金不多，而我欣然接受，为了营造赌徒们斗殴的假象，我先是照着他脸上来了三五拳，然后拿了把老奶奶用的生锈水果刀往腹部刺去，刀尖进去了刚刚半英寸——这么个阶段的花销。”

James很新奇地听着，感到自己的全副身家还不如一个家庭生活不幸的女人。

“那么我可以做点什么招待你，你讨厌吃玉米饼吗？”

“我以前喜欢吃墨西哥风味的，下次可以试试你家乡的味道。不过现在，我得走了。”Cristiano钻进他黑色的阿尔法罗密欧里。“一个月后的任务，现在就得去酒店热热身，研究那些洗手间的通风口、机房维修的班次、或者花园水泵是不是很容易出故障之类的。”

“那我们什么时候继续教学？”James隔着明显超出正常厚度的挡风玻璃问。

“明天或后天？如果超过一周我没联系你，那不如直接去找Jorge，他会想办法找到我并妥善安葬的。”

“这不好笑。”

James小声地反驳。

在等待联系的日子里，James做了许多力所能及的自主预习功课，他从网上了解了一圈时下各式各样的轻武器，在各个街区考察马德里的人口分布形态与基本交通情况，每天去便利店买份报纸翻翻杂志，顺便锻炼自己不那么纯正的本地口音。他甚至还把Cristiano提到的电影租来看了，那片子真的很无聊。

一周之后，他边在厨房切甜椒，边接起了来自陌生号码的电话。

“您好，西班牙电信公司。”纯正的北部口音。

“您好，我是哥伦比亚公司。”他模仿着对面的口吻回复。

话筒里男人的声音大笑起来，很容易让人想象出他坐在你面前开怀露齿的样子。

“我不该考验你的，James。我本来怀疑你说能听出我的声音是瞎扯。”

“这真的不是什么难事。”James嘀咕着放下刀具走到客厅。“而且我还能听出你的声音越来越近，顶多10米。”

他拉开门，看见穿着西装的葡萄牙人正神采飞扬站在门外。

“你是我这几天来遇见最机智的门童。”Cristiano优雅地抬腿迈入这间毫不华美的屋子，动作就像随时要丢出串车钥匙让人去泊车。

“你不是去扮演水管工和花匠的吗？”

“工作有很多方面。”Cristiano脱下外套，东张西望了一下，遗憾地意识到没有衣帽架，于是很随意地丢到椅子上。“我这几天主要的活动是打打壁球、跳跳舞，顺便跟一位后勤部的女士调情。”

他松了松领带——那大概价值几百欧元——语调及其自然地问：“我想我这副模样是很具魅力的？”

James仔细地打量着，从一丝不苟的发型到挺括笔直的裤脚，最后承认：“是的，你看上去就像座雕像。”

“很高兴听到你这么讲，来自同性的夸赞向来不多。”

“他们大多是叫着饶命什么的？”

“天啊，James，”Cristiano惊奇地挑眉，“你居然会讲笑话了。”

他肯定的语气好像对一个五岁的孩子说“天啊，你竟然会出门帮家人跑腿了”，James不自在地扭了扭头：“今天你有空来教学了吗？”

“我们去上几节实验课怎么样？”

“可是我正要做饭呢。”

“玉米饼？”Cristiano饶有兴致地问。

“不，随便做顿烩饭。”

“啊，我才发现你指甲缝里的甜椒籽。”Cristiano得意地指出，随即游走到厨房检查。“这样也不错，”他做出评价，“下次我带点鳕鱼过来。”

James低头将那两粒牢固的甜椒籽抠掉。

他们完成了宾主尽欢的一顿午餐，饮品是矿泉水。

“有时候我趴在汽船货仓，从小窗向外观察等待目标路过。”Cristiano把最后一勺饭送进嘴里，“可能要四五个小时不动弹，那么食物就是压缩饼干。所以我从来不会嫌弃别人的烹饪水平，尤其当那顿饭是免费的。”

这听上去是在拐着弯儿嫌弃主人的烹饪水平，不过James已经相当习惯他那不靠谱的说话方式，因此只是默默地去洗了个碗。

他们乘着那辆阿尔法罗密欧，到了一个位于闹市的地下射击场。坐在入口处的老头一只眼睛眯缝着，显然已经永远没指望睁开了。他操着委内瑞拉口音向Cristiano打了招呼：“下午好啊，真高兴看见你还活着。”

“下午好，想必你经常被很多人这么问候。”Cristiano满不在乎地回道。

James偷偷遮住翘起的嘴角。

“这是你带来做社会调查的小朋友吗？”似乎丝毫没被失明影响视力的老头不客气地问。“他看上去很像是会在假期报告里写‘至于该射击场是否具有合法经营资质，负责人避而不谈，我打算联系西班牙警察局，并做进一步跟踪调查’的类型。”

“那你可就错了，我保证他会成为马德里警界的大麻烦。”

Cristiano推着James进入场地，步伐轻快得像是要开始野餐。

“我们从M1911开始试？”他体贴地确认。

James点点头，Cristiano递过来一支黑黝黝的家伙，他掂了掂，比记忆中的重量轻不少。套筒座一侧的枪号被磨掉了，James猜它原本属于警用。他退后两步，打算装子弹，直接撞到了Cristiano的身上。

“别乱动，你需要一个隔音耳机。”Cristiano在他身后高出半个头的地方发话，并把一个厚重的耳机从上往下扣到他脑袋上。

James不安地扭了扭头：“这样我还能听见你说话吗？”

Cristiano一脸正经地回了些什么，James一句也听不见，他急忙摘下耳机：“抱歉，Cris，我听不到，你能再说一遍吗？”

回答他的是Cristiano屡试不爽的大笑。

“好吧。”James无可奈何地把耳机重新戴回去，“如果有天你向我求救，我要考虑十分钟才能决定是否去救你了。”

“哦，别这样，我发誓以后不会了，我是说尽量不会……”Cristiano收住笑容，愉快的声音隔着海绵依然十分清晰。“你知道干这行很难找到机会跟人开玩笑的。”

“Jorge应该早点给你找个搭档。”

“行行好吧，我要搭档干什么呢，像电影演的那样先俘虏一个美女再跟她搞到床上吗？我讨厌为别人的生命负责，反过来也一样。”

James想要反驳，不过打消了这个念头，他两手抓住耳机，以便更好地固定。Cristiano一只脚挤过来，把他的两腿分开，顺势顶了顶他的膝关节内侧。

“我也没教过别人，所以要说要领的话，大概就是每天练个一百发。”

为了保证James能听清，他靠得非常近，淡淡的香水味几乎要将年轻人完全笼罩。James身体向后倾出一个微小的角度，后背刚好能碰到Cristiano胸前的几颗纽扣。

他填满子弹，推上膛，拨开保险，儿时的记忆逐渐复苏，他确实曾经端着气枪射中野兔，但那时身后可没站着这么一个高大潇洒的男人。James吸了一口气，抬手瞄住准星与靶心。

“我有没有说过你手很漂亮？”Cristiano在背后模模糊糊地唠叨了一句。

James没有余暇作出回答，他用发热的虎口贴住枪颈，一口气射完了7发子弹。

Cristiano目瞪口呆地看着他，直到后者有点不好意思地摘下耳机，他才跳起来大喊道：“老天！我们在玩射击游戏的生存模式吗？你这么着急干什么？”

James犹豫了一下，很老实地道歉：“对不起，我想我没控制好。”

“你如果控制得再差一点，就该去我的身上数环数了。”Cristiano抱怨着走到靶纸旁边。“还不错，都在8环以上。”

他的语气听上去并不是很惊喜，James有点失望地卸下弹匣。

“我可以再试试吗？”

“没问题啊，但莫雷诺——就是那个老瞎子——对我收的是友情价，你最好悠着点对待他的弹药库。而我去休息室喝杯茶……”Cristiano顿了一顿，不确定地问；“还是你想让我来趟示范？”

James毫不犹豫地把枪递给他。

Cristiano模仿着西部电影中的牛仔，把枪旋转着往上一抛，接回手里，随后将子弹一颗颗填进弹匣，整套动作灵巧而轻柔，几乎没发出任何声音。他侧身挺立，手臂漂亮地舒展开，像一位拉弓待发的轻甲骑士。

“每一颗子弹都是天赐良缘，我们要学会珍惜。”他感情丰沛地发出教诲，手腕一动不动地连续扣下七次扳机。

James在射击场呆了一下午，直到Cristiano把他强行拽出去，并在柜台上留下一笔可有可无的小费。

“以后你有空可以自己来，他不会多问的。”Cristiano把人塞到车上，并看着他系好安全带，他真的担心没人阻止的话James会把弹药库存打光。

“他会问什么？”James迷茫地重复，几小时的枪鸣轰炸让他的脑子晕晕沉沉。

Cristiano翻了个白眼：“他会问你是谁，你就说你是Ronaldo家的小朋友。我要让莫雷诺换批更好的隔音棉，不然很快就要用手语和你交流了。”

“我听得清。”James摇了摇头，变得精神了点，他一边缓缓伸展僵硬的五指一边说：“可能我……没准还真的有点天赋。我是说如果靶子不动的话。”

“你当然。”Cristiano奇怪地回道，“不然Jorge为什么把你交给我，他又不靠做慈善换十字勋章。”

“他说，呃，他说因为你很闲而且很好找，没有工作的时间都在家睡觉或发呆。”赶在Cristiano发怒前，James飞快地补充了句，“我很感激Jorge，也很感激你。”

Cristiano趁着红灯分心瞄了他一眼，略微耸了耸肩：“如果当时你出现在我面前，声称需要一张穿过南大西洋的回乡船票，我大概也会毫不犹豫地开支票。”

“为什么？”

“我的意思是，当你每次一脸真诚地表达期待或谢意时，那还真的挺可爱的。”

他发表完高见后好一阵没听见James回复，于是扭头看了看，发现年轻人的表情活像一口气喝完整杯火焰鸡尾酒，从耳根一直红到眼角。

绿灯亮起，Cristiano轻快地一脚踩下油门。


	4. Chapter 4

4

半个月后，在结束了又一次投入的非实弹训练（莫雷诺已经拒绝提供子弹了），Cristiano把一张照片、两套衣服、以及几张叠得皱皱巴巴的图纸丢到James面前。

“我想来想去，实践是最好的老师，所以打算慷慨地分你一半佣金。”

James丢开一个橡胶弹头，拿起图纸看了看：“是那个花了你两天与女员工调情的任务吗？”

“你的注意力干嘛老落在女员工身上。”Cristiano不解地说，“我保证你以后会有足够多机会锻炼你的魅力。目标是这位，投资大亨安德森——”他拎起照片晃晃，“当然你也可以叫他倒霉蛋或者冤死鬼什么的。”

James在新闻中见过这位五短身材的富商，他脸型近似品相不佳的橄榄，眼神精明，鼻梁不高，胡子与眉毛同样茂密，有点像历史课本的殖民章节里画着的一位商队船长。

“他会出席后天在梅第恩酒店8层举办的画展，你装扮成清洁工人，把这层东侧的男盥洗室水箱搞坏，之后换套衣服去喝喝酒、看看画、聊聊天什么的。很简单对不对？”

听上去太简单了，好像Cristiano负责杀人，而他只被吩咐去擦个桌子。他在虚空中思考了一会儿酒店地理位置、交通线路、周边设施，然后问：“我记得那附近有一家歇业待售的百货大楼，你要从那儿下手吗？”

Cristiano吹了声口哨：“如果你其实暗地里收了亨德森十万块钱，并预谋着从背后放一枪，那我的美好年华就要永远停留在29岁了。”

“安德森。”James提醒。

“好的，好的，可爱的James说什么都是对的，为了我的生命安全。”Cristiano故意说道，然后揉了揉他被耳机压塌的头发。“你会换进水阀吗？”

“……我不会。”

“被宠爱长大的男孩，来吧。”Cristiano向James伸出手，“我们开始学习一些简单朴素的工作技能，从乔装和清扫厕所开始。”

梅第恩酒店对出入人员的检查极为松懈，James穿着Cristiano网购来的蓝色工装，把清洁小推车顺顺当当地推上了8楼。画展刚刚开始，所有人都还拥堵在开幕酒会的大厅里，他闪进盥洗室揭开水箱，把进水阀的塑料封盖拧开，再迅速把水箱盖回去。随后他脱掉臃肿的外套，从工具箱中拿出一套不扎眼的灰色西服，套在衬衣外面。

用Cristiano的话来说，这身衣服会让他在撒谎的时候都理直气壮不少。

再花大概十五分钟，水就会成功地漫到地上，James把一个写着“维修中”的三角立牌摆到地板上，反手带上门，像个首次受邀的青年艺术家般满脸谦和地来到大厅。

明亮的灯光打在酒杯与一层层冷盘上，James在人群间低调游走。这确实是个充满艺术与金钱气息的场所，他听到有人在商讨建立基金会，还有人在聊着展览的主题（“挣扎与救赎”什么的），他挂着没有任何特定对象的礼貌微笑，一边假装打量悬在墙上的画作，一边轻松来到距离安德森五米左右的位置。

这位生意人看上去对自己的未来一无所知，他跟几个人聊着正在牵头的项目，跨媒体艺术双年展之类的，James不理解那实际代表什么，只是瞥着他说话时被气流微微吹动的胡须，并注意着手表指针。

又过了大概十分钟，他的簇拥者们终于散开，James去酒柜倒了杯伏特加并轻啜了一小口，隐隐的柑橘甜味在口腔内弥漫。他端着酒走向安德森，目光则黏在他脑袋右后方的一幅油画上，好像那儿挂着梦中情人的肖像。等到擦肩的一瞬间，James矜持地泼出杯中液体，他将力道掌控得很好，西服只被染上了硬币大小的深色，并流下一道歪歪扭扭的水痕。

“天哪，真是抱歉。”他无比真挚地说，“我不该端着酒走来走去，但我的眼睛完全被那幅梦见独角兽的少女抓住了，那大胆的用色多么激烈，白鬃毛与红裙摆的交融之处……”

艺术品投资商并没有因为James表现出对艺术的热爱而变得通情达理。“该死的南美人。”他低声咆哮着。“如果学不会看路，你最好滚回蒙得维利亚或科尔多瓦的小画廊。”紧接着他骂了句脏话，用力推开James，揪着那一小块被弄脏的衣料越过大厅走向走廊东侧。

James假装手足无措地退到门口，很快就看见安德森怒气冲冲地又走回来，向反方向而去。走廊里没有多余的人影，正如Cristiano所说，每个西班牙人都喜欢在开展的前半小时认真或假装认真地探讨作品。他看着安德森进了西侧的盥洗室，于是也走了过去，打开走廊尽头的玻璃门，那里连接着更为幽静的露台。

盥洗室里的流水声很快就停了，安德森一脸烦躁地出来，James喊了声“先生，很抱歉”，静静地从露台第一棵棕榈树边的椅子上起身。

“我确实不是有意的，而且立刻意识到自己当时的言辞有多么无礼，你看……如果您能原谅我的莽撞……”

“哈，看来你从独角兽少女的美梦中醒过来了？”商人讥讽道，碍事的棕榈叶挡住了视线，他朝露台靠近了几步。

“她当然很美，其实我也有类似的创作主题……”James流利地扯着弥天大谎。“我刚才知道您要做一些青年艺术家项目，实际上我在马德里也办过好几次个人展。不过您弄错了，我不是乌拉圭或阿根廷人，如果您愿意接受我的名片……”

他从口袋里掏出一沓印刷精美的名片，但很不幸地手一抖，全部洒在了地上。他匆匆蹲下去狼狈地拾拣。

安德森不耐烦地说：“听着，在欧洲乞讨的穷鬼我已经见得太多了，而不管你来自智利还是玻利维亚……”

他人生中说出的最后的词语是个国名，在同一瞬间，一颗点308口径的子弹无声地穿进他的颅骨。

James把印着“Mendes人力资源公司”字样的名片揣进裤子口袋站起来，最后看了眼安德森，他的脸被永远定格为在嫌恶的表情上。

“你甚至分不清我们这几个国家的口音。”James轻声对着空气反驳。

百货大楼后门一辆老旧的面包车里，Cristiano已经游手好闲地等了好一会儿。当James钻进副驾驶座，他伸出一只手。

“干得不错，你蹲下的时候我真担心你会立刻又站起来。”

James愣了下，手掌贴上去发出及其衰弱的“啪”的一声。

“击掌可不是这样的。”Cristiano笑着调转手腕，安抚地摩挲着James的手指，然后发动引擎。James的手在微微发抖，这并不是装的。

“我直接送你回家吧，你看上去状态并不好。”Cristiano说。“但起码这次没有干呕了。”

“你认为我在害怕吗，Cris？”

“我想总不是在回味吧。”

“我很惊讶，因为其实没多大感觉，他额头被打出一个窟窿倒在我面前，我脑子里第一反应是‘顺利结束了’。”James慢慢说。“然后我离开酒店，穿过街道，与至少五十个人擦肩而过，我也并没有害怕，只是想快点找到你。而直到现在，看到你举起手庆祝，我才意识到自己做了什么——庆祝我们协力杀了一个人。”

“你让我感觉自己罪大恶极。”Cristiano嘲讽地说。

“不，我只是……”James盯着仪表板，一字一句地寻找合适的说法。“我只是没想到自己适应得这么快。半年前我还在学校里研究城市道路与桥梁。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Cristiano翻下遮阳板问：“你要不要把外套脱了？今天的太阳真够受的。”

James脱掉西服，上身很端正地贴着座椅靠背，安全带从白色衬衣领口一直压到腰际，令他看上去仿佛刚结束一场通过率极低的面试。

“我第一次杀人是14岁。”Cristiano毫无预兆地说。“我每天扫大街，收集啤酒瓶、废报纸、破旧家具与别人不要了但还算干净的衣服，换来的钱就揣在口袋里，我不要硬币因为不知什么时候口袋会漏。有一天中午，好像是冬天吧，但太阳还算暖和，我在街角打盹，一个流浪汉以为我睡着了，想偷我的钱。他笨手笨脚的，我一下子就察觉了，跳起来把他踹到地上，可是他很快爬起来，拎着我的脖子让我喘不上气。那时候我很瘦弱，肯定比14岁的你要瘦多了，我看着那些钞票被他摸走，我觉得他肯定是去买酒喝，所有成年男人在我眼里都只会喝酒，而我要靠那些钱买面包，所以我抄起一个酒瓶就往他脑袋上砸，力道十足的一下，他哼都没哼就倒下了。”

“我心跳得很快，但没忘记把属于自己的钱拿回来，然后跑到Jorge开的渔具店去，他是我唯一认识从不喝酒的成年人，我们很聊得来。我告诉他我杀人了，紧张得话都说不利索，他直接带我去码头，让我坐船去波尔蒂芒，之后是里斯本。也就是那时，我知道了他的店不仅仅做渔具生意。他问我要不要学着接触那些新业务，James，你猜我接受了还是拒绝了？”

“你……接受了？”James抓着安全带回答。

“是的，我当然要接受，不然特意换座城市捡垃圾吗？就像你会来马德里，也是因为你选择了接受，而不是任何人拿枪指着的结果。我从来不怜悯目标，就算没有我，也会有别人射出那粒子弹，我也不会对他们有什么负面情感，因为他们反正是要死的——如果死的不是我。”

“我的确……对他感到厌恶。”James小声说，“我很担心是不是内心的恶意让我能这么快接受杀人，我也害怕以后会变得仅仅因为讨厌谁就随便开枪。”

“那你就要学学怎么冷静头脑，用金钱而不是情感对生命进行估价。”Cristiano老成地劝慰道。“多来几次就会麻木的，毕竟我们……怎么说呢？只是手艺人？”

这句话不太像玩笑，更像一个精准无比的定义。

“谢谢你，Cris。”James抿了抿嘴。“你不知道我有多感激你，我绝对不会认为你做的事情是不对的。”

“哈哈，可是确实如此啊。”Cristiano慷慨地笑起来。“别在意，我偶尔也会学着反省找回点儿人性。”

“你真的很好。”James强调了一遍。

“我很久没有听过这样朴实的示爱了。”Cristiano调笑道，但似乎起了反效果，James并没有因此变得放松。

“还有亨德森——还是安德森来着——是怎么个讨人嫌法？他逼着你付衣服的干洗费用吗？”

“他讨厌南美人。”James飞快地说，然后抬眼望着他，好像在等待一个公正的裁决似的。

“啊，那这位先生可不大走运。”Cristiano庄严地批评道。“我刚好很喜欢南美人。”

阳光从遮阳板底下渗透进来，James感到后背有些发烫。

“现在，解决了你的心理问题，让我们回归技术层面。”Cristiano突然换了个不那么亲切的语调。他把车停在路边，侧过身看着James。

“你在任务过程中喝酒了？我应该提醒过你酒精对于神经的麻痹作用。”

James花了一会儿才想起那杯泼出去之前特意尝了尝的伏特加。

“我只是好奇地尝了一小口……”他毫无说服力地辩解道。

“下次有可能是一杯，再下次就是半瓶。”Cristiano冷漠地说。“我认为酒的确是人类史上的伟大发明之一，因为它可以轻易地让人变成物种图谱里最低级的猎物。一个兼具力量与警觉性的男人，只要在酒吧接受窈窕女郎推过去的一杯龙舌兰，就跟主动亮出肚皮的猫咪没什么两样了。我也见过所谓的神枪手酗酒后都没办法把子弹装进弹匣里，最后他脑袋成功地开了花。”

“我发誓再也不会喝了。”James信誓旦旦地说。

“休息日在家喝一杯倒无所谓。”Cristiano补充道，“James，我感觉自己快成你的监护人了。”

James望着他，乖顺地笑了笑，Cristiano顿了一下，突然整个人探过去，几乎要撞到James的脸。

“柑橘口味。”他嗅了嗅。

“我以前没喝过伏特加。”James僵着肩膀回答，“大概是挺烈的。”

他很奇怪Cristiano为什么闻得出来，他可以保证自己谈吐间并没有酒气，但舌头与齿列间又幻觉般升腾起橘子的甜腻果香。

Cristiano刀削斧凿的五官就那么近距离地停留了一小会儿，他呢喃着抱怨了一下阳光刺眼而自己没带墨镜之类的小事，然后重新坐回去，把James安然送回他的居所。


	5. Chapter 5

5

有时候，土生土长的马德里市民也不由得为自己的城市感到自豪，这颗西班牙的心脏吸引着世界各地的爱慕者如潮水般前来朝圣，你总能在明媚的白天或旖旎的夜晚经历那么几场美妙的邂逅。对夜店“蓝丝绒”新招的客房服务员卡洛塔来说，这样的邂逅虽然不太合时宜——发生在她去后巷躲着抽烟的时候，但那位不知名男孩的外表已足够令她倾心。

“请问这里难道不是菲利普台球俱乐部吗？”戴着黑框眼镜的娃娃脸男子一手拿着地图询问，“我打算应征夜班摆球员。”

“台球？我记得两条街外有一家店，你是不是走错了。”卡洛塔大声说道，顺手把烟摁灭。

“我应该没有弄错……这本地图是昨天刚买的新版。”他苦恼地皱起眉，显得愈发楚楚可怜。“您能帮忙理一下路线吗？我确实不是第一次在马德里迷路了。”

卡洛塔乐意之至，她拉着这位窘迫但英俊的外地人坐在台阶上，帮他分清东南西北，用尖尖的指甲在地图上划了一道，指出菲利普台球俱乐部应该走出小巷往左走完一条街再朝右探索。或许是错觉，她甚至感到两人身体时不时会贴到一起，真是棒极了。

男孩向她道了谢，规规矩矩地捧着地图离开，月光下高大的背影像运动员一样美妙。

卡洛塔意犹未尽地又点了一根烟。

James把《马德里旅游地图》扔进垃圾箱，摘下眼镜塞回风衣口袋、走进“蓝丝绒”门口的公用电话亭，把一串微型门卡抛给在里面等候的Cristiano，又一次闻到了他身上淡淡的香味。

“希尔达夫人永远指定15号房。”Cristiano筛选着贴有数字的标签，很快挑出需要的那枚。“你有没有给那位纯情服务员一个感激的吻？”

“没有，或许你经常这样慷慨。”James试探着说，但Cris笑着并没有回答。

“希尔达夫人点的男人你已经解决了？”于是他把话题又拉回去。

“我从落地窗闯进那位年轻人家里的时候，他正忙着往腋下喷香水呢。可能他的肉体在如何讨好女主顾方面淬炼得过于纯粹，以至于在武力对抗上是个如皮囊般娇俏的奶油泡芙。希望他颅内不会有淤血，不然很有可能某次高潮就让他永生了。”

Cristiano讥诮地说着，一侧眉毛挑起来，那让他显得很有魅力，尤其联想到他即将进入的工作场合。

“不过，James，如果你想试试的话，我也很愿意调换一下分工。”他继续说。“其实比一百米外狙击简单多了。我们连钥匙都有了，只要提前进15号房乖乖呆着，等希尔达夫人欲火焚身地进去后给她脖子来那么一下，她甚至不会感觉到痛苦。”

“得了吧，Cris，我可不想脱得只剩一条内裤。”

“你又看了什么低俗的特工电影，不用脱的。”Cristiano推开电话亭闸门。“当然你想看的话我随时可以来张自拍。”

他的话语与侧脸轮廓一同消融在夜色中，很快被“蓝丝绒”招牌的暧昧闪光所吞没。

夜店的私人区域向来人影稀薄，除非来宾从房间内按铃，否则工作人员不会不识趣地冒头出现。Cristiano刷开15号房门，坐在床上再次检查了自己的武器：一枚可以弹射出6公分尖刀的银戒。他观望着整个房间，幽暗灯光下正对床铺的巨大圆镜，天花板垂下的几根可疑但牢固的绳索，壁橱里装着不明液体的瓶瓶罐罐，还有若干活灵活现的硅胶制品。作为挥霍着几百万欧元遗产的寡妇，希尔达夫人的独身生活显然多姿多彩。

Cristiano松了松领口，随时准备为捍卫自己正确的性癖好而战斗。

门口传来“嘀”的一声响动，他跳到由透明玻璃围筑的浴室里去，只需要夫人把门一关，就可以大显身手，甚至还可以扯两句“我是代班的”之类的胡话。

听到进入的脚步声以及门确确实实反锁上之后，他迈回房间，拇指轻轻抵住戒指内侧的弹簧锁。映入眼帘的是一位身材丰腴、头发蓬乱，不整的披肩完全垂落到小臂的黑发女人，以及一个身高在190公分以上的魁梧男人。

Cristiano扫了一眼他扣在腰间的枪，迅速用不太正宗的西班牙语开口问：“我要的不是玛利亚吗？”

两位真正的房主楞了一下，就在他们思考玛利亚是谁的那一秒里，Cristiano轻捷地冲过去，从中指第二关节冒出来的刀刃像切豆腐一样划开希尔达夫人的脖子。男人立刻抽出枪试图上膛，但在调整的瞬间被Cristiano扫了一脚，枪掉到地板上，Cristiano右腿膝盖发力一顶，男人捂着下巴踉跄了好几步。他趁机又连续给了他腹部几拳，每一拳都让刀片顺利地扎进血肉之中，男人痛苦地瘫坐在地上翻滚挣扎。

Cristiano扑过去，让刀片没入他青筋虬结的喉咙深处。

他给James打了个电话，吩咐他随便带套衣服过来。

“你流血了？”James惊呼。

“不，我好得很，没有流血。”Cristiano说。“也没有和谁上床。”

这句话听上去有点欲盖弥彰，但绝非画蛇添足，因为James赶到后确实一度被震惊得说不出话，不管是比预想中多出一具的尸体，还是Cristiano脱得只剩一条内裤的模样。

“你真的没……”James怀疑地问。

“你瞧。”Cristiano无辜地一摊手，“我在惊险万分地卖命，你却以为我在寻欢作乐。”

他把被血黏成一团的衣服裤子踢到一旁，用毛巾沾水把喷溅到身上已经干涸的血渍简单擦干净。

“为什么会多一个男人？”

“大概是她的保镖，他们今晚想搞个甜甜蜜蜜三人套餐。”Cristiano漫不经心地说，“如果她再多带两个人来，那我真的吃不消了。”

James似乎仍然很怀疑他们是否真的没发生过什么，他看着Cristiano边清理身体边抱怨不该直接割颈动脉，他的每一块肌肉都干净紧实，分布得匀称完美，积蓄了危险的力量，让人很容易联想出房间里发生的事情，如果不是房内浓浓的血腥气，这确实近似一幕被精心修饰过的低俗特工电影画面。

Cristiano往头上套了件简单的长袖运动衫，弯下腰正要套长裤，倏然停下动作问道：“我身上还有血吗？”

James移开眼光回答：“没有了。”

“但是你的表情让我感觉自己哪里很奇怪。”

“嗯……”James发出拖延的声音，轻飘飘地回答：“你好像需要解决一下。”

他大概没办法说得更明确了，不过Cristiano同样能够理解，他沉默了一会儿，说：“这应该是很正常的事？”

“是的。”James小声回道。

“你执行任务以来因为兴奋而硬过吗？”

这听上去不像是那种为自己找借口而刻意做出的反问，而更像是一个——纯粹的询问。

James红着脸背过身去，当他们没涉及这个问题时，他倒还能正常地打量Cristiano，一旦提了个话头，他无论如何也不好意思再直视他被内裤包裹着的那一块。尤其当他穿上长裤后依然很显眼。

他们畅行无阻地离开了“蓝丝绒”，作为临别赠礼，Cristiano把那串门卡抛到了服务员必经的工具室门口。

“Cris，需要我来开车吗？”当他们回到熟悉的阿尔法罗密欧，James鼓足勇气主动询问。

Cristiano手臂搭到副驾驶座椅上，语气不善地说：“告诉我，James，西班牙有哪部法律规定，一个勃起的男人不宜驾驶机动车辆？”

James脸红得要滴血，他结结巴巴地辩解着：“你需要、你需要……休息……”

“那我也不可能趁别人开车时跑到后座上自慰吧。”Cristiano粗俗地说。“现在我最需要的是回家洗个澡，你能安分点待在你的座位上吗？”

他没理会James怎么回答，一脚油门直接驶向自己的家。

James从未造访过Cristiano的家，这栋坐落于旧城区的房子谈不上多豪华，但面积大概顶他公寓的四五倍。Cristiano进门后说了句“你自己待会儿”，就以一种仿佛跟谁吵架的气势去了浴室。

James孤独地坐在沙发上，听着单调的淋浴水声，除此之外并不能听见什么别的声响。

但他们都心知肚明Cristiano正在做什么。

水声淅淅沥沥结束后，Cristiano甩着头发走出来，他穿着很普通的家居服，显得精神很好，心情也不错，的确是真正洗了个澡的样子。

“你平时在浴室里备着武器吗？”他随便把额头的卷发拨弄到一边。

“没有……我应该放把枪？”

“求求你千万别这么做，一把趁手的小刀就可以了。”Cristiano惬意地坐下，跟James挨得很近，头发梢几滴水珠落到James的手上。

“我觉得自己还不至于引来杀身之祸。”James注视着自己被沾湿的手指，犹豫了一下，将水珠轻轻捻干净。“你有过这种糟糕的经历吗？”

“只有一次，那时还不住这儿，我用一把握着极为舒适的匕首解决了战斗。”Cristiano感怀地说，“就是送给你的那把。”

“现在呢？你换了个新的？”

“哦不……”Cristiano咕哝道，“我还一直没买呢，所以总感觉缺点什么。”

他的眼睛里盛着熟悉的笑意与抱怨，还有一丝满足过后的懒散。James小心翼翼地控制着呼吸，把目光落在两人几乎要碰到一块儿的膝盖上。

“所以……你……缺什么呢？”他艰难地问。

Cristiano凝视着James的脸庞，像初次见面那样来回逡巡审视他的五官，他们的腿终于以一个不规则的频率无声地撞在一起，James险些跳起来，整个人颤了一下。

Cristiano以魔咒般的声调说：“我应该听听你的答案。”

他声音低哑，呼吸灼热，眼神直截了当，却又蕴含无穷耐心。


	6. Chapter 6

6

James在Cristiano家只逗留了非常短暂的一段时间就匆匆告辞，甚至没来得及参观那些门扉紧闭的房间，据说其中有一间是他相当引以为傲的武器收藏室。James借口还要整理这次行动的报告，然后再去练练枪，婉拒了主人留客的邀请。事实上，他也确实又跑去了射击场，在震天的枪击声中平复某种过于燥热的情绪。

转天他到Mendes人力资源公司去做任务说明，绕过有小孩子嬉闹的陶艺教室与白天人气冷清的酒吧，熟练地输入密码。这部电梯的密码一月一换，前两天Cristiano刚告诉了他新的。

办公室里，Cristiano正向上司抱怨他对待工作过于粗心，以至于给自己带来不必要的麻烦。“我从没想过从业十五年了，竟然还有被一男一女用皮鞭轮番拷问的危险。以前最大的牺牲也不过是跟议员的女儿在喷泉雕塑后来了个——嗨James，你来啦？”他及时收住了话题，并对James微笑着露出一口白牙。

“早啊，Cris。”James不太自然地说，“你跟议员女儿发生了什么？”

“什么也没有，我们交流了一下对税制的看法。”Cristiano巧妙地说，还调皮地吐出一小截舌头尖，态度亲昵又磊落，好像昨天他们并没因为不可控的生理现象而度过微妙的时光。

“你收到银行转账了吗？”Jorge和蔼地问。

“收到了，事实上这也是我为什么一大早就过来……这次的金额好像有点儿多？”James拿出手机又确认了遍短信里的数额。

“你让我想起了……当年Cristiano也是这么来问我的。”Jorge饶有兴致地说，狡黠的眼珠转来转去，加上眼角细密的皱纹，恰似一尾游动的鳟鱼。“他满脸疑惑与警戒，好像那多出来的五百欧元会要了他的命。”

Cristiano愉快地说：“James可没我年少时那么偏激，他是一个真正的甜心。”

James很不喜欢Cristiano当着别人的面这么讲，虽然当他们相处时，他确实经常接受Cristiano带着戏弄意味的褒奖，而且并不讨厌。

“我猜，是我的考察期结束了？”他冷静地说。

“每一门功课都是优秀。”他唯一的指导老师做出评价。

“Cristiano认为你的表现已经相当成熟，可以从一些低难度任务开始独立工作。”Jorge像个名副其实的人力资源主管那样，安排员工的岗位调换。“就像你第一次跟着见习的那桩，你很快就会上手。”

“我——”James深深地吸了一口气，平静地吐出那个他本来竭力避免的字。“我还没有杀过任何一个人。”

“我不太明白，这很难吗？”Jorge摊摊手，转了一圈椅子，用一种阐述真理般的口气进行告诫：“希望你明白，James，你至今还没真正杀过任何一个人，只是做些撒谎、窃取、诱捕或者善后之类的小孩子把戏，不是因为这些事前或事后的障眼伎俩多么重要，而是因为Cristiano他一直在避免让你过早扣下第一枪。”

他黑洞似的深邃声音在安静的房间内回荡。与Cristiano可以冒充本地人的正宗卡斯蒂利亚语不同，他说话始终带有挥之不去的葡萄牙口音。

“我想，从你接受那张从麦德林到马德里的机票开始，你就该很清楚自己选择的路以及需要努力的方向，不是吗？Cristiano太宠爱你了。”

Cristiano大声地咳嗽了一下，不合时宜地打岔：“Jorge，我发现James的眼睛和我真的有一点像，只是眼角下垂得厉害，有时候会以为他还没睡醒。”

他的话让James在危险的气氛中突发地走了神。他想起刚读小学时曾被人嘲笑，“James，你的眼睛是被谁打了吗”，为此哭哭啼啼跑回家，把自己关在父亲的藏书室，却意外在书柜背后的暗门里发现了一个充斥着火药味道的小小世界。

童年的梦已经随着榴弹火光与车体碎片四分五裂，但他在马德里遇到了一个新的梦。

“那么，James，现在你愿意拥有一支属于自己的枪了吗？”Jorge问。

“我想我愿意。”James看着Cristiano说。

“老实说，我还真有点担心Jorge会发怒，毕竟你一脸清纯正直，眼神每一分每一秒都在诉说着金盆洗手的渴望。”Cristiano边给刺身蘸酱油边说，他拉着James去了一家日式料理店填肚子。“但我知道你不会的，他如今可没有我了解你了。”

“他对你发过火吗？”James问，由于实在吃不来这份口感，他把一个海苔饭团丢进嘴里。

“没有，谁让我拔枪比他快。”Cristiano耸了耸肩，又叫了份甜虾。

“以后你还会指导我吗？”James问。

“为什么不呢？”Cristiano叼着虾咧嘴一笑。“我还打算教你熟悉狙击步枪呢。”

“最近我开始重新用实弹练习，手感很好。莫雷诺还向我推销一把‘疯狗’，他说比市价便宜很多，我就买了。”

“那个老东西，不会卖仿制品给你吧。”

“我想的是，如果你的浴室还缺一把匕首……”James斟酌着语气说：“可以把它摆在那儿。”

“唔……他那里偶尔还是会有些价廉物美的好东西的。”Cristiano舔舔舌头，被黑色法兰绒外套包裹的上身向桌子对面探了探。

James欣喜地笑着，细密整齐的牙齿稍微抵着下唇，眼角下垂的弧度被飞扬的眉毛所中和，显露出纯真的孩子气。他鼓足勇气夹了只虾，皱着眉头咽下去，喝了一大口茶。

Cristiano只能帮他再叫一份鹅肝寿司。

一部分巷口暗杀、旧爱寻仇、抑或伪装成天灾的保险诈欺犯罪被痛快地移交给了James，他手法干脆，作风简洁，既不会顺手牵羊带走委托以外的物品，也不会对目标做出多余的侵害动作（只有脑袋被葡萄汁泡过的蠢货才这么干——Cristiano说），最重要的，他的收费标准只是新人级别，可靠程度却比某些入行三四年的老手还强得多，因此很快就被Jorge Mendes支使得团团转。

“如果不是行业的特殊性，我真想送你一枚勋章。”Jorge夸赞道。

“金牌杀手？”James笑了笑，领出新一批子弹放进一个狭长的木匣里。“这称号是Cristiano的。”

“James，我说过你长得像年轻时候的Cristiano，但其实你们的性格也有那么点儿类似，固执、沉着、在陌生的环境里紧闭嘴巴，用一双眼睛观察全世界。”Jorge吞下一口烟。“时间过得可真快，我递给他那张前往本土的船票时，可没指望还能再看着他活蹦乱跳十几年。”

James没再答话，他不是很有兴趣跟别人——哪怕是Jorge谈论关于Cristiano的任何事。

而他们话题的主人公则终于迎来一个无忧无虑的奢侈假期，前往迈阿密享受阳光炙烤。

“暂不接受任何任务。”他的歇业公告是这么说的：“除非刺杀内政大臣，或狙击桑坦德银行主席。为了西班牙的和平，请让我休息。”Jorge自然没有为了不让他休息而蓄意破坏国家的和平。

Cristiano给James发了些度假的照片，穿着沙滩裤、架着各种花式墨镜、在佛罗里达刺眼阳光下显出古铜色的健美的上半身，甚至有几位萍水相逢热情帮他涂防晒霜的异国美人，他们在碧海白沙间玩了一下午的沙滩排球。

“很美的风景。”James回复道。

回到马德里后，他捎给James一支造型别出心裁的手枪。“这玩意儿还没大批量生产，可以随便用一阵，以后会在欧洲走俏的。”James把它展开握住，感觉还不错。这应该是那把“疯狗”的回礼，后者已经在Cristiano的浴室物品架上摆了好一阵了，当然James尚未造访过Cristiano的浴室。

“迈阿密真的像电影里演的那样是犯罪之都吗？”

“啊，差不多吧，只要找对地方，你可以买到任何东西，有价或无价的。但要我说，只要有人类存在的地方就是犯罪之都。”Cristiano轻描淡写地说，同时又稍微凑近了一点点。“也许你很乐意慢慢坐下来，听我讲一讲这个美妙的假期？”

James搭上新礼物的安全锁扣，睫毛随同手腕处的脉搏颤了颤。“我还得为明天的任务做点细节方面的准备。”

“好吧。”Cristiano把身体后仰，靠在James最近新换的加勒比风格沙发上。“你明天去哪儿？”

“没有任何一个杀手会告诉同行他的工作地点。”

“是啊，所以你去哪儿？”Cristiano满不在乎地说。

James咬住下唇笑了，像蜂蜜要溢出来一样。

“一个忌日派对。”

派对主角查帕在这一天满50岁，旗下的影视集团每年发行20多部电影，为建立了良好合作关系的商业伙伴们提供稳固的洗钱渠道。与所有以安稳睡眠换取事业辉煌的中年人一样，他的发鬓花白，面色晦暗，眼袋深重，眼睛却总是矍铄有神。晚上七点半派对正式开始，而八点整的时候，服务生会将一个五层的生日蛋糕推到舞池正中央，查帕会亲自切开，并在来宾的包围中举杯。

这是一个相当不错的机会，James盯着悬挂在天花板中央的黄铜吊灯想。

他在人群外围安静地观察，就着紫色灯光与弗拉明戈音乐吃了块圣地亚哥杏仁蛋糕，并喝了些姜汁汽水。早在十天前，他装作另一场婚礼派对客人前来考察时，就已经找到了一个绝佳的地点。

James手指搭在隐匿性极强的新武器上，在脑海中尽可能详细地模拟时机、方位、举枪的动作、射击的力道以及逃离的多种路线。他看着查帕四处招呼，意气风发地大笑，一位保镖在他身后半米距离内游走，而那只皱纹丛生的手则慷慨地略过多位靓丽女性或英俊小伙的腰与屁股。

随后他看见查帕往自己这个方向看了看，眼睛像黑暗中的猫那样闪过一道光。


	7. Chapter 7

7

“你有点面生。”查帕如同蛇吐信子那样说话，“才华横溢的年轻人总是一个接一个，我都要穷于认识了。”

“您、您好……”James装出紧张得一塌糊涂的样子，“我之前在几家摄影工作室当平面模特,上个月刚跟《S Moda》签约。”

“在异国追寻梦想？我喜欢这样的年轻人，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Juan，先生。”James瞎诌道。

“你的名字可不如你的人那么闪耀。在马德里，不是每一颗钻石都有机会发光。”查帕露骨地盯着他。“但没关系，最优秀的钻石打磨师会让一切变得顺理成章。”

“我……我不会放弃梦想。”James说着毫无意义的废话。

“我有一部筹拍中的电影很希望启用新面孔，你对表演有兴趣吗？”

好问题，仿佛问一个正从帽子里往外拽鸽子的人“你擅长魔术吗”。

“不能说没有，先生，但说实话我没有任何经验。”

“年轻人屡屡碰壁总是因为缺少经验！”查帕快把他那张脸贴上来了。“而我很乐意传授一些经验。”

James要撑不住了，他只希望这个老男人能快点丧失对自己的兴趣，乖乖走到吊灯底下切蛋糕，好送他一命呜呼。

“我……”

“我想你不该太过自信，亲爱的，你拍广告时连肢体表达都成问题，是什么让你觉得自己可以成为大明星？在乡下被人人称道的那张脸吗？”

一个粗暴但遣词优雅的声音打断了James的含糊其辞，他疑惑地回头，Cristiano穿着笔挺的礼服，久违地抹了发胶，如同任何一个货真价实的派对来宾般光鲜体面地出现在他身后，除了耳朵上空无一物——他从不在执行任务时戴耳钉。

“如果你已经拥有了一位能满足你无尽虚荣心的男朋友，那就不需要再可怜兮兮地吃着免费甜点，等待下一个不明就里的猎物上钩。”他一脸刻薄地说。

James显得十分尴尬，他不知该表现出哪种性格，但好在似乎暂时不需要他表现。

查帕的声音带了几分揣度的色彩：“我竟然不知道秘书派发出去的是一份情侣请柬。”

“您好，查帕先生。”Cristiano高傲地伸出手，“是两份，他的那份请柬是我从杂志社要的。他向往五光十色、纸醉金迷，但还是一只眼角带着水光的小羊羔。”

他递给查帕一张名片，上面写着某某集团西班牙子公司品牌总监之类的。

查帕怀疑地打量着Cristiano，又难掩兴趣地扫视着James修长的腿，这让他显得分外忙碌。

“你的小羊羔正与我探讨电影艺术。”

“是吗，Juan，你什么时候有了一门称得上高雅的兴趣。”Cristiano琥珀色的眼珠闪动着，而James的心一度提到嗓子眼，差点担心他要喊错了。“能否给我十分钟，先生，让我看看他是否真的称得上高雅。”

“当然。宾主尽欢，是我的待客之道。”查帕不怀好意地说。

Cristiano拉着James走到墙角，在曼妙纱帘的缠绕下将他推到阴影中。

James小声地喊了句“Cris”，但被淹没在自墙边音箱倾泻出的高分贝音乐中。

“别乱动，James，他看着我们呢。”Cristiano抵着他耳朵轻声细语，手掌温柔地揽住他的腰。

“你不会真的要贯彻男朋友这个角色，并且身体力行地表演到底吧？”James肩膀微微抽动，他整个人已经接近被圈了起来。

Cristiano停了几秒，极度英俊的脸孔在逆光中慢慢靠近，他眨了下眼睛，用低沉且清晰可闻的声音说：“为什么不呢。”

他斩钉截铁地吻住James，像低头攫取一颗甜美的水果，或咬下一块即将融化的布丁。James张着嘴，暂停了一切动作，包括呼吸。Cristiano将他的唇轻含在口中，舌头有如调情般摩挲他的上颚，一种淡淡的酸麻快感自头皮炸裂开。曾经教过他多种攻击手段的男人，带着教学意义攻击他的双唇，游刃有余地变换着角度，以不同力度刺激青涩的情欲开关，James倚在墙壁上，仰头承受这个教科书级别的花样百出的吻，很快发出夹杂着喘息的难耐鼻音。

“Cris……等一下……”他以莫大的自制力推开Cristiano，努力不去思考两人之间行为的意义，手指虚浮地揪着他价值不菲的上装。“先跟我解释你为什么会在这里。”

“James，你一定是那种为了赶上早班车，会在清晨之吻后把恋人果断推下床的人。”Cristiano瘪了瘪嘴。“这个任务不太适合你，我只是来看看。”

“为什么不适合我？”James反驳道。

“那个老男人喜欢年轻男孩，他通常要睡三十个人才会挑其中的一个拍电影。别告诉我你打算为了任务献身。”

“当然不会，我是打算——”

“你打算击落吊灯，这样即使他被一百个人围住也能轻松得手，但现在你被他盯上了，你要怎么办呢？说不定他待会儿还要邀请你去他身边分蛋糕呢。”

Cristiano一边以讲情话的姿态呢喃，一边让手滑进James的腰际，他衬衫与牛仔裤之间那微妙的边缘。

“我们一定要以这种形式说话吗？”James条件反射般咬住两排牙齿，他那一小截皮肤已经有电气流窜。

“毕竟我把自己塑造成一个花花公子，而你是耽溺于物欲与肉欲的被亵渎的羔羊，这样两个人的交流项目总不可能手拉着手就完成吧。”Cristiano将James的脑袋按到自己肩上，方便他咽下一些不愿示人的呜鸣。

“这是我自己的任务。”James小声地申诉。

“没弄错的话，是在我休假期间接下，它本来该是我的。那么我有义务进行监督指导。”

他温情脉脉地抬起一条腿，膝盖在James裆部蹭了蹭。

James几乎要叫出声。

“别担心，我不会再继续往下做。”Cristiano手指插进他柔软的发间，又补充了句：“现在不会。”

James的性器涨得发疼。尽管这不是一个多么高尚的场合，男男女女在舞池里摩擦身体，到处都有坦胸露臀的人在摇摆，但他的确是被压在公共场合的偏僻一隅，在仿若大片蓝花楹的薄纱窗帘背后，被Cristiano这个男人进行了强硬又美妙的爱抚。

“我们稍微分神聊一下等会儿具体怎么做。”Cristiano像个魔鬼般要求道。

“好的……”他微弱地回应着，手指再次搭上他的枪，那会让人多少清醒一些。

十分钟后，Cristiano准时松开了对James的钳制，他体贴地询问需不需要领着对方上洗手间，遭到哥伦比亚男孩毫无威胁的愤恨一瞥。五层的生日蛋糕很快被推了上来，一如预定地被安置在那个绝佳的地点，但James已经放弃了这个机会，因为Cristiano抽身后，查帕下流的目光就没从他身上离开过。

他们装作餍足的模样分开，Cristiano与一个接一个穿着花哨暴露的客人短暂攀谈，James则继续孤独地四处转转，时不时怯生生地望向与人群推杯换盏的派对主人，随后飞快地移开视线。这的确让他内心作呕。

终于，他万分不情愿地等到了查帕又一次的拨冗垂青。

“你那位英勇的男朋友呢？”他意味深长地询问。

“我们只是普通朋友……”James绞尽脑汁想象着一个“被亵渎的羔羊”的说话方式。“或者说，他从来只把我当普通朋友。”

“我为你感到遗憾，Juan。”

James花了半秒钟想起来这名字的主人公属于谁。

“谢谢您，先生。”他声情并茂地道谢。“如果您还记得之前提过的……我是说，我们在电影方面还很有得聊……”

“能够在生日这天遇到你这样充满活力的年轻人，我仿佛也回到了青春时代。”查帕越来越肉麻地说着，甚至挽起James的胳膊。“舞曲太嘈杂，我们安静地聊聊？”

James在进入贵宾休息室前瞄了一眼，Cristiano已经无影无踪。

“聊什么呢？先生。”他决定尽可能不让话题往过于露骨的方向行进。“不得不承认我是个品位普通的观众，最喜欢看的就是金凯瑞的作品。”

查帕坐在一张造型优雅的白橡木椅子上，享受国王检阅新臣民的快感。一名保镖不出所料地跟进来，双眼冷淡地直视虚空。

“那种喜剧不适合你，Juan，欧洲有很多更优质的电影项目。”他不耐烦地说，“但这都不是重点，重点是你愿意为表演奉献到哪个地步。”

James选择跳过后半句。

“我看过一部西班牙电影，嗯……叫《饲养乌鸦》。”他希望把这个安全的话题多延续一阵，同时不断提醒自己在关键时刻的反应速度。“小时候我就会偷看家里的电影光碟了。那首主题歌很好听。”

“我也很喜欢。”查帕难得正经地附和。“你饲养的乌鸦，终有一天会来啄你的眼睛。所以这么多年了，我只喜欢驯养乖巧而美丽的公主鹦鹉。”

“那一定很昂贵。”

“年轻与美丽，没有一样不是昂贵的。”查帕站起来，一步一步走近。

James又一次，不受控制地动弹了手指，他立刻后悔了。

“怎么了，Juan？”查帕友善地望着他。“你紧张到要给妈妈打个电话吗？”

同时，他的保镖也敬业地望过来，注视着他牛仔裤口袋里似乎只露出了一小块硅胶套的黑色的手机。

灯光在这一瞬间熄灭。

James以雷霆之势拔出几乎占据了他大脑一整晚的手机枪，在黑暗中解锁、扳开、射击，两粒子弹突入人体的声音无比轻盈，他迅速拉开门，不去分辨任何方向，凭关门前最后一瞥的记忆向大厅出口飞奔。舞池内所有人都在推搡抱怨，叫嚷着皮鞋惨被蹂躏，呼唤酒店尽快修复故障，James化作一个沉默的幽灵，灵敏地挤开散发着浓烈到作呕的香味的各色肉体，推开一道再狭窄不过的大门缝隙，从微弱的光亮中逃之夭夭。


	8. Chapter 8

8

“你可以在今天的行动报告里这样写道，‘因为亲爱的Cristiano的无私馈赠与灵活支援……’”

Cristiano意气风发地说，不知什么时候又戴上了耳钉，James猜测是他从灯光控制室弄掉总开关并飞回车里等待自己的那么一小会儿时间里干的。

“可是只有两发子弹。”James掏出那部可以瞒天过海的“手机”，因为刚发射过火药，枪管还在发烫。“如果你再晚一步，我就要硬着头皮用它表演打电话了。”

“我必须为此道歉。”Cristiano缓了缓说。“如果你愿意先去趟我的家，看看能否接受补偿，之后再写那两页纸的报告。”

而他的驾驶方向毫无疑问是明确开往旧城区的住所。

James耷拉着眼睛，翘起嘴角，敏捷地将手枪折叠归位，按下安全锁。夜色将他的眉眼渲染出属于成年人的暧昧轮廓，他不安但雀跃地摆弄着安全带，双手时而交叠时而分开，像一只在岩洞中等待外出的飞鼠。

他们花了半小时才到达目的地，在急促到有些凌乱的动作中停车，开门，把自己安置在客厅那张足以躺下两个人的沙发上。

“要喝点什么？”Cristiano问。“现在你可以喝酒了。”

James盯着他极具煽动性的琥珀色眼眸想了一会儿说：“伏特加？”

“哦不，除非我们要去林区猎熊。”Cristiano脱下西装外套，摘掉领结，起身拉开酒柜，“你应该来点苹果白兰地。”

James嘴唇抵着酒杯，让那些明亮香甜的液体滑入喉咙，烈酒运输着热意在他的肌肤下流淌。Cristiano也给自己倒了点，他品尝的样子就像——就像他品尝的是James口中的酒。

“我说过要给你讲讲我的假期。”

“好啊。”James说，事实上哪怕Cristiano这时候要讲讲如何猎熊，他都会下意识赞同。“但我已经看了你拍的那些照片。”

“它们展示得不够完整。”

Cristiano拿来手机，手指划着屏幕里一张张照片，那些直压到地平线的蓝天、玉带似的沙滩、高耸的棕榈树、迷你鲨鱼般的水上摩托，在他不紧不慢的讲解下带来海水的咸味。Cristiano接着划出几位风情各异的比基尼美人，合照中她们笑容无比灿烂，有些人的胸快赶上手里的椰子一样大了。

“怎么说呢？”James推开手机，“我知道你想向我炫耀这些美妙艳遇的细节，向我这种没见过世面的乡下男孩……”

“老实说谈不上多美妙。”Cristiano用一种故弄玄虚的语气说。“每次我出现在海边，都要不厌其烦地告诉每一位前来搭讪的女士或男士，我已经有了一位可爱的男朋友，他甜蜜如糖，热情似火，有一双永远只为我停留的眼睛，像时刻要将心脏献过来让我爱抚……”

他把手机抛到随便哪个角落，他们不顾一切地吻在一起。

经过派对上短暂但实用的教程洗礼，James好歹摸到点门路。他学会如何让自己的舌头伸到Cristiano嘴里，与他湿漉漉地纠缠，但更多时候仍被猛烈地压迫侵占，口腔中辛辣的果香是最合时宜的催情剂。当因汲取空气而不得不短暂分开后，他们的嘴唇又立即粘连着贴到一起，重重厮磨，抑或轻轻啃咬，舔去对方唇上淫靡的水光，像舔食一些被压抑太久的鲜活的欲望。

“Cris……”James从嗓子眼挤出颤悠悠的呼喊，他的人也如声音一般颤抖着扭动腰肢，一条腿搭在沙发边缘，蹭着牛仔裤中间凸出的部分。

“喜欢我在酒店里对你做的吗？”Cristiano戏弄地屈膝顶了顶，手指滑过去拉开他的拉链。“看来现在继续不算太晚。还是说你想要站着的？”

James额头抵着Cristiano的肩，因快感渗出的细汗打湿了前额的一小缕头发，他抬头看看Cristiano，稚嫩但英气的五官蔓延出迷蒙笑意，瞳孔中跳跃着星星与焰火。

“我都喜欢，Cris。”他说，“一切都喜欢。”

Cristiano的心脏被这头小兽的告白击锤敲打命中，他叹息着、隔着内裤轻柔地抚慰James硬挺的性器，让指尖的火药流窜到属于男孩的性感武器上。

“你知道我想到什么？James。”他说，低头吻了下怀中喘息的男孩的唇。“我想到上次在‘蓝丝绒’，从工作现场到车上再到家里，你一直彬彬有礼地暗示我自慰，那么健康，那么体贴。”

“我没有……”James反驳，但声音软成一滩水，此刻他唯一坚硬的只有被Cristiano揉弄的阴茎。

“你一定以为我在浴室里匆匆解决，但其实我并不着急。我想着你在客厅等待，想到你焦虑、羞涩、以及你自己都不知道的写满爱意的眼睛……”Cristiano缓慢地陈述着，“我一边想着你一边自慰，就像现在这样，先是拇指……然后手掌包裹住……”

他的动作与语言完全匹配，成为又一堂过于高级的实践教学。James的内裤已经被腺液弄得湿淋淋的，他在Cristiano的帮助下蹬掉牛仔裤，脑海中不可避免地浮现出那幕被描述得活灵活现的Cristiano自慰画面，他光是想想就快射了。

Cristiano用食指在James的下身画着圈，常年射击带来的硬茧覆盖指腹，粗糙的摩擦为James敏感的器官带来一波又一波快感起伏。他甚至刻意在马眼来回打转，让手掌沾满透明的黏连液体，并把它们弄到James赤裸的大腿内侧。

“Cris……”James终于用哭腔喊道，“让我射。”

“好的，我的小朋友。”Cristiano安抚地吻了吻他，随后猛然加剧手里的动作，James控制不住地叫出声，这声音令他面红耳赤，又更加兴奋。他摆动臀部在Cristiano的手掌中来回抽送，很快达到了难以言喻的绝顶高潮。

“你一看就不是经常直面性欲的男孩。”Cristiano对着手里的白色液体点评了一番，找张纸将它们擦干净。

从性高潮中解放的年轻人头脑清醒下来，再一次变得害羞。他擦掉淌到耳边的汗珠，尽可能合拢大腿，似乎要思考怎么在这种情况下重新让自己衣冠楚楚。

“我说……”Cristiano懒洋洋地提醒，“如果这时候你在盘算着穿衣服走人，你的男朋友会很伤心的。”

James飞快地伸了下舌头又缩回去，妄图藏住满面笑容。

“我什么时候开始有了男朋友呢？”他提出符合好学生定义的发问。

“都行啊。比如，你对着尸体大呕特呕的时候，你学着给导轨加照准器的时候，你打了一百多发子弹把我震得耳朵疼的时候，甚至你在心里认定我是个无情的杀人犯的时候……”

“我没有！”James又一次反驳，声音很大并且不容置疑。

“开个玩笑。”Cristiano捏了捏他的耳朵，像驯服红眼睛的兔子。“我知道你爱我。”

“那你呢？”James用他湿润明亮的眼睛回望，他在激动的时候总是容易这样蓄满水光。

Cristiano做了个扣动扳机的动作。

“如果马德里自治区范围内还有谁不相信Cristiano爱James，那他真该接受这么一记惩罚。”

James大笑着拉住他的手。

“好啦，那么现在——”年长的男人把James的手慢慢往下带，“我想你已经学到很多，可以为我展现一下对知识的领悟。”

他富有暗示意味的动作引领着James，最终落到他纹丝不乱的西裤前，那儿已经足够鼓鼓囊囊。

“我很想问……Cris，”James耳朵通红，“在派对的时候你为什么没有……”

Cristiano将他的手毫不犹豫地放到发烫的器官之上。

“靠自律，宝贝。”

显然他现在已无需自律了，隔着布料依然能感受到骇人的形状与热度，James很难为情——他真的难为情，但也很难否认心底的好奇与渴望。他尝试着抓了一下那蛰伏的硬物，手心立刻感应到它回应似的跳动。

“James……”Cristiano晃了晃腿，循循善诱：“你可以大胆地脱掉我的裤子，更好地感受它对你的爱，就像我为你做的那样。”

这个描述让James心旌荡漾。他颤抖地拨弄解开Cristiano的裤链，脱掉笔挺的长裤，这样一来他的下身就只在衬衣下摆间露出黑色内裤的踪迹。James轻轻拉下内裤，他发誓自己并不是真的多心急，只是一种爱恋与仰慕让他——渴望触碰Cristiano的阳具，直接感受他因自己而起的欲望。

从视觉效果上看，Cristiano的欲望可一点儿都不比自己的少。James吸了口气，手指扫过坚挺的柱身，裹住整根肉棒上下套弄。他学着Cristiano的节奏，拇指频繁捻磨各个部位，时而绕到最前方逗弄马眼，时而滑到底部揉搓囊袋，手里的家伙涨大了一圈，随着每个动作突突地弹跳。Cristiano粗重的呼吸说明了他的感觉有多么好，这呼吸都称得上奖励了。

“James……”他低喑地呢喃，“James，你的手上涂了春药吗？”

他高明的赞美让James的心脏热烈地躁动起来，他近乎急切地想要为Cristiano做点什么，譬如一场痛痛快快的射精。

“好了，宝贝，不用那么急。”Cristiano暂停了他殷勤的示爱，“让我看看你的武器冷却情况。”

他掰开James的双腿，注视着那略显经验不足的、不知何时已再次昂扬的器官。

“哇，你为我手交就能勃起。”Cristiano惊喜并扼要地作出描述，James则因为这一事实而感到羞愧的甜蜜。

“脸红什么？亲爱的，这说明接下去我们都会好过许多。”Cristiano站起来，袒露着下身走到电视旁边的储物柜里，从一堆耳钉、领夹、眼镜框架与商场过期折扣券中翻出一瓶润滑剂。

“上次你扭扭捏捏离开后，我就迅速上网下单。”他不知节制地随手一挤就是大半个手掌。“我坚信在它过期之前可以用完。”

James感到真正的紧张，他猜测那是一种整个人被剖开才能得到的高潮。Cristiano磊落的态度表明他很想大干一场——作为攻城掠地的一方，而James之前没怎么考虑过这种落到实处的具体细节，他只能在被Cristiano分开腿、往后穴涂抹润滑剂的过程中了解到这个直白浅显的现实：他会被恋人的阳物侵入、操干，然后从身体内部接受他的体液。

Cristiano修长的手指按摩着洞口，很快就长驱直入，将透明液体抹到手指能及之处，并毫不掩饰调情目的地戳弄他认为值得被照顾的每一点。出于良好的职业习惯，他的指甲很短，但当它们不紧不慢地刮过甬道内的褶皱与凸起，足以让James呜咽着收缩穴口，将他的手咬得更紧。

Cristiano调整了姿势，让James背对着自己半跪在沙发上。“如果你爽到体力不支，就可以趴下。”他过于贴心地给出建议，一只手揽着James的腰，另一只手从背后捋动James的阴茎，这让他身体更加酥软。然后他扶着自己怒张的性器，抵在那抽动着呼唤入侵者的洞穴入口。

“一个性爱命题：我们该说些什么？”Cristiano温柔地顶了顶男孩的膝窝。

James回头，性欲落在他喘息的双唇，爱情落在他的眼睛。

“操我吧，Cris。”他说。

Cristiano将自己的欲望毫无保留地插进去。内部的紧致让动作行进变得滞涩，他持续地挺进再浅浅后退，指望那些号称“温和水润”的制剂尽快让这场交流变得畅通无阻。James发出痛苦的低吟，他已经尽量忍耐了，但Cristiano勃起状态的肉棒硬得像一块铁，他甚至怀疑这种性交是否真的能带来快感。

“你很快会爽到的……我的男孩。”Cristiano粗喘着挺身，又一次劈伐将自己密密包裹的肉壁。“然后……那句老话怎么说来着？‘紧咬着我不放，求我不要停下来’。”

James并不是没有爽到，他的性器一直被Cristiano照顾得很好，张弛有度的爱抚让他充分享受着头皮发麻的快感，又不至于太快射精。但渐渐地，他感到体内原本痛到麻木的、被Cristiano操弄的甬道里开始泛起奇妙的感觉。当他粗野地撞进来，身体会感到莫名的满足与欢愉，而当他的阴茎退至穴口，空虚与麻痒会让James想大声挽留。

这个变化很快就被Cristiano注意到，他咬住他的耳朵，甚至把舌头伸进耳廓里。

“你是那样的柔软滚烫，James。”他把那片软骨舔得水光泛滥，“我该好好捣一下，里面好像奶油做的。”

James的耳朵快冒出热气，他完全不想知道自己的里面是什么做的，但他再明显不过地感觉到自己在变得柔软，愈发契合Cristiano的坚硬与火热。而当Cristiano换了个角度攻击另一方向，他条件反射地紧紧夹住体内的肉棒，攀附着那份崭新快感，随它抽插律动，他真的要化成奶油了。

Cristiano毫无责任的预言最终化为现实，在体力与欲望的长久拉锯后，James趴在沙发上，翘起臀部接受他绵密的撞击。这个姿势让年轻人万分羞耻，但来自恋人的高超技巧、热辣情话与接近溺爱的抚摸，让他并不觉得尊严受到伤害。葡萄牙人精力无穷地一遍又一遍抽插，碾磨他已经熟得像老朋友的肉壁，在主人依依不舍的吮吻中整根退出，再猛然攻入，这个过程带给两人的快乐胜过自慰一千倍。

当James结束了第三次高潮，已经射不出任何东西，只能在甜美的折磨中哭泣着重复呼喊“Cris”，Cristiano终于发出一声象征释放全部欲望的叹息，挺身射进James不住翕动的后穴里。


	9. Chapter 9

9

这场酣畅淋漓的战役的最直接后果，就是Cristiano原本纤尘不染的皮布沙发被弄得一塌糊涂，两个靠垫被踢到地上，坐垫则星星点点洒落着精液、泪水与香气甜腻的润滑剂。他根本提不起兴趣清洗，打算回头整套卖掉。

James去浴室里洗了个澡，Cristiano认为情侣都该一起干这事儿，强烈建议帮他清理善后，但James坚定地谢绝了。“再来我会死的。”他说。

他强忍着羞耻将手指伸进自己的小洞——那里才被Cristiano狠狠蹂躏过，粘稠的液体顺着指缝流下来，体内触感很容易让他再次想起那些肉体碰撞与纠缠，而且很可悲的，即使现在他也并不是毫无反应。

James赶紧拧开水流冲洗身体。这码事似乎很容易让人上瘾。

“我看到你把‘疯狗’跟一堆发胶摆到一起。”James从浴室出来时说。

“因为它们都是我的最爱。”Cristiano搂住他嗅了嗅，“老天，你用了我的香水。”

“你说过我可以用。”James狡辩着眨眨眼。

“你可以尽情涂抹在任何地方……”Cristiano抚摸他还冒着水汽的赤裸的上身，仿佛指尖真沾着芬芳的露珠，要把属于自己的味道播撒在男孩的肌理之下。

他想到自己确实已经这么干了一次，心满意足地笑出声。

James用Cristiano的电脑写了份胡乱搪塞的报告，给Jorge用电子邮件发过去。他实在没法如实叙述任务的每个细节，只得一通瞎扯。他们舒舒服服地睡了一觉，在同张床上醒来，交换早安之吻并解决几个甜蜜的生理问题，像无数不用上班的普通情侣那样翻来滚去，把床单搞得乱七八糟，最后饥肠辘辘地爬起来做饭。

“我不点外卖。”Cristiano边切洋葱边说。“谁知道外卖员会不会从披萨盒子里变出一颗炸弹。”

“我也不点。”James炸了盘香蕉片，他独居时不做这个，但现在很乐意显显身手。“我在攒钱买车，还想换个好一点的租屋。”

Cristiano露出费解的表情，他用奇怪的语调问：“亲爱的，当你有了一个高大、帅气、深情的男朋友，难道你不想天天见到他？”

“……我当然想？”

“那为什么不住到家里来呢。”Cristiano理所当然地得出结论。“我们白天出门工作，傍晚回家吃饭，聊聊一天的经历与收获，夜里做爱到凌晨三点。”

James打翻了半盘香蕉片。这描述令人目眩神迷。

“好、好啊……”他镇定地说。“但这让我想到了租屋的主人，你那位不幸的朋友。我要祈祷不会有同样的结局。”

Cristiano思考了一会儿，大笑起来，他将洋葱倒进锅里，在油星噼里啪啦乱窜的响动中大声说：“对不起，我都忘了，他还没死。这是我迄今开过最成功的玩笑。他只是跟一个女人手拉手逃离西班牙，远走高飞到希腊去了。”

他转过身，用沾着刺激性气味的手指摸了摸James的脸：“或许哪天我们也可以。”

“是的。”James安静了十秒钟说道，接着扭头打了个喷嚏。

入冬后的丽池公园人气依旧鼎沸，青少年踩着滑板横冲直撞，中年人牵着狗绕道而行，余晖与落叶把整座公园染成枫糖色，摄影爱好者架起相机，抓拍每一只麻雀停留的剪影，以及玻璃宫透明的拱顶。

在绿意暗淡的森林深处，一个穿运动外套的年轻人蹲在三角架前，透过黑框眼镜认真观察镜头里的风景。雨后的草地让他的运动鞋略显泥泞，他似乎并不在意脚下湿软的触感，也没察觉兜帽里堆积的落叶。

一位金发小男孩抓着蓝色的气球跑过来。

“下午好，您在拍什么？”他问。“这里没有松鼠也没有野兔。”

“我在拍菌。”被打扰的年轻人从相机前抬头，温和轻快地说。

以通常七八岁年级的儿童而言，这是个陌生的单词，但他立刻开心地喊道：“是蘑菇吗？要拍蘑菇吗？我可以帮您找。”

他把气球线咬在嘴里，跃跃欲试地挽起袖子。

“多谢你的好意，但菌要长大了才会变成蘑菇，而如果我们跑来跑去，影响它休息，蘑菇就不会冒出来了。”年轻人亲切地解说着，语调让男孩想到他的家庭教师。“如果不介意的话，我可以给你几张以前拍摄的照片。然后你该回去找爸爸妈妈了，孩子，黄昏的森林很容易迷路。”

他从口袋里掏出两张花花绿绿的蘑菇写真，艳丽的颜色显然不可能出现在植物品种被精心登记过的丽池公园内。

小男孩捧起照片发出欢呼，他向年轻人道了谢，飞奔着跑出森林，迫不及待地要把新礼物与父母分享。

James轻微地呼出一口气，重新蹲回镜头前，单眼观察着大到有些异常的取景器里的情况。一张标有“油漆未干”字样的长椅前，情侣追赶着跑开，老人拄着拐杖慢慢经过，一只灰雀啄了面包屑，扑棱着翅膀飞走。

终于他等到了想要的。

一个男人脚步匆匆地走过来坐下，将公文包珍视地平放在膝上，从其中取出一份报纸摊开，用密密麻麻的油墨挡住脸。

那是一份世界报，冲向外的头版印着硕大标题：何去何从？年轻一代已遗忘斗牛。

James拉开一根不属于摄影器材部件范畴的支架，食指勾住内侧扳机，利落地扣下。

长焦镜头发出低低的咆哮声，头版标题文字之间出现一个被击穿的洞，那张浓墨重彩的报纸随着主人无力的手臂一同垂落回膝盖。

James爬起来拆卸掉相机、镜头与三脚架，装进印有照相器材品牌名的黑色背包里。他边走边把兜帽翻了个面，让落叶重新洒在泥土上，很快来到丽池公园的北门。

一辆停在门口的黑色阿尔法罗密欧在落日下闪了闪灯。

James跑过去，把背包放进后座，微笑着问候驾驶座上的人：“今天不太忙，是吗？”

“我拒绝了一桩临时派发的工作任务……”男人挑了挑眉，摘下墨镜，嘴角牵出一个兴冲冲的笑容。“来接我的男朋友下班回家。”

END


End file.
